


What's in a Name?

by razzberryfunhouse



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: ANYWAY onto the actual tags i guess, Gender Issues, Happy Jevil is Trans Tuesday Babes!!, Name Changes, Nonbinary Character, Other, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, and thats important!!, as expected. jevil is a trans man in this., jev n seam are both trans and you Cannot Stop Them, no pronouns used for seam bc seam never uses pronouns ingame, not like?? explicitly seavil but it is in my heart yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzberryfunhouse/pseuds/razzberryfunhouse
Summary: No one knew the name of the new court jester, and no one knew why he felt the need to hide it. Dishonored his family’s name? On the run from the law? Or was it that no one bothered to ask?
Relationships: Jevil & Seam (Deltarune), Jevil/Seam (Deltarune)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 47





	What's in a Name?

No one knew the name of the new court jester, and no one knew why he felt the need to hide it. Dishonored his family’s name? On the run from the law? Or was it that no one bothered to ask? It definitely didn’t help that he didn’t seem to have any friends, and the only person he ever seemed to say anything to was the court magician. In fact, it only ever clicked that no one knew his name when the Kings realized they didn’t know how to address him in an invitation to one of the Prince’s birthday parties, which was months after he had been hired.

So, of course, it was only natural to ask whoever was closest to him.

“You called me here, Your Majesties?” Seam took a knee before the four Card Kings.

“Yes, yes,” the King of Diamonds spoke first, “You see, we have all been talking amongst ourselves, and-”

“What’s your friend’s name?” the King of Clubs’s leftmost head interrupted.

“Clubs!” the Spade King shouted angrily.

“Ah-, sorry!” the middle head replied.

Seam pondered for a moment. “Friend”? Who were they talking about? Oh, wait. Of course.

“The jester?”

“No, the goddamn tooth fairy,” Spades responded sarcastically. “YES, the jester. Nobody in the castle knows his name and you’re our best bet here.”

“Well, sorry to waste your time, then,” the mage said, already standing back up to head outside. “I have absolutely no clue.”

“Can’t you ask him?” Diamonds questioned.

“Can’t you?”

“Look, mage, I’ll be honest with you. We don’t know how to speak to that guy,” Spades said.

“Have you even tried?”

“Hearts did. Got scared out of his mind,” Clubs’s rightmost head replied. The King of Hearts quietly nodded from where he sat.

Seam sighed, “He hasn’t told me, and that’s not my business ‘less he wants it to be.”

The Spade King arose from his throne and stood face to face with the mage. Where he would usually tower over his subjects, he was only about half a foot taller than Seam. 

“Now listen to me and listen good, mage. We are your Kings. We get to decide what is and is not ‘your business’,” the King threatened, “and if you don’t mind, we need the stupid fool’s name by sundown, or you’re both going in the dungeon until the party’s through with, got it?”

“Spades, that is quite enough!” Diamonds yelled.

Muttering something under his breath, he stomped back to his throne and plopped back down with a loud thud.

“Look, Seam. Just… Please try to figure out what his name is by the end of the day so we can get this silly party done and over with,” the King of Diamonds said, forehead in his hand. “Could you please manage that?”

“I can attempt, alright,” the mage said, turning around and heading out of the throne room, “I just can’t promise an answer.”

Seam entered the elevator and waited patiently as it reached the bottom floor. The jester wouldn’t be too hard to find; this time of day he’d typically either be zoned out or sewing in his room, and to no one’s surprise that’s exactly where he was today.

“Jester?” Seam asked, opening the room’s door a crack and peaking in.

“O-HO, THE MAGE, MAGE!” the imp greeted, floating up from the spot on his bed where he had been sitting. “AND WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE?”

Seam opened the door wider and stepped into the colorful and somewhat-messy bedroom.

“The kings ordered me to ask you something. I-”

“OH. I KNOW WHERE THIS IS GOING, THEN,” he interrupted. “THE NAME, NAME. CORRECT?”

“Wow, first try. Impressive,” the mage snarkily. “So, this was on purpose?”

“AH, NOT ENTIRELY…”

“Hm? What does that mean?”

“IT MEANS I HAVEN’T A CLUE WHAT MY NAME IS, DEAR MAGE!” the jester said with a giggle.

Seam paused for a moment in bewilderment.

“You… Don’t know your own name? Did you forget what it was or something?”

“AHA, NOPE! NEVER THOUGHT OF ONE!”

“Never thought of one?”

“NUH-UH! I HAD A NAME AT ONE POINT, BUT THAT ONE… WORE OUT ITS WELCOME, TO SAY THE LEAST. COULDN’T STAND HEARING IT ANYMORE, BUT NOW I DON’T HAVE TO HEAR ANYTHING, HEE HEE~!” the imp cracked a grin and stared down at his hands. “THOUGH, I GUESS ‘JESTER’ ISN’T TOO BAD. SUITS ME!”

“‘Wore out its welcome’, huh?” Seam sat down on the edge of the bed. “God, do I know how that feels.”

“YOU DO?” His head turned quickly toward the cat.

“Yeah, and I’m gonna take a wild guess and say we had the same reasoning.”

“GENDER?”

“Yep. Gender, alright,” Seam sighed.

The jester pet the mage lightly on the head and gave a knowing smile, one much more genuine and comforting than any other Seam had seen from him. The mage hoped dearly that he didn’t hear the soft purring coming from the interaction.

“Ah, well…” Seam said, refocusing on the situation at hand. “The King’s won’t be too pleased if I come back with nothing. You want me to help you come up with somethin’?”

“SO WHAT IF I DON’T HAVE A NAME, NAME?”

“If you don’t have one, we get a night in the dungeon. I couldn’t care less, so this is more of a you desicion.”

“REALLY? THAT’S ALL? I’D EXPECT MORE OUT OF THOSE HOTHEADS.”

“Same here.”

“...DOES IT HAVE TO BE A FULL NAME? LIKE, FIRST AND LAST?”

“My full name is just ‘Seam’, so that’s still up to you.”

The pair sat on the bed, thinking up names and spitballing ideas until something stood out.

“Jevil,” the mage said to the King of Diamonds, the only king remaining in the throne room. The only light in the room being soft blue candles, as the sun had long since gone down. “The jester’s name is Jevil.”

“Jevil, eh? Certainly an odd name.”

“Well he’s certainly an odd man.”

“Fair enough. Thank you for your hard work, mage. Sorry again for Spades’s… Outbursts.”

Hard work was hardly the right term for it. Finally making a friend, finally having someone to talk to, finally finding someone who understood… If that was hard work, then Seam may start trying for employee of the month sometime. 

“Not a problem at all, Your Majesty,” Seam bowed. “I bid you goodnight.”

The king yawned. “You, too.” He turned and slithered back through the castle halls, leaving the mage alone in the open room.

Seam couldn’t wait to see the jester- No, Jevil- tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed my non-beta read, self-indulgent nonsense :-) happy jevil is trans tuesday to you all!!


End file.
